Dreams of Destiny
by PrincessSeddie
Summary: There's a saying, if you stare someone's eyes for five minutes, you fall in love. Sam thinks its rubbish and try's it with Freddie. As predicted, nothing happened. But what happens when she starts having certain dreams that not even she expected? …
1. Eyes Wide Open

Angel- None of the content in this story belongs to PrincessSeddiePaws : )

Theodore- None of the eyelashes on angels face belong to Angel : )

Angel- A lil mascara never hurt anyone! 38

Enjoy…

P.S The dreams are NOT strong. Just kissing and such, nothing more than that. If I must bump it up to M I shall though…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter one- Eyes Wide Open.

Dreams of Destiny.

There's a saying, if you stare someone's eyes for five minutes, you fall in love. In a Seattle blizzard, Sam thinks its rubbish and try's it with Freddie. As predicted, nothing happened. But what happens when she starts having certain dreams that not even she expected? …

Obviously takes place before iOmg ^_^

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was absolutely freezing. For the first time in gosh knows how long, Seattle was having a blizzard.

The snow kept tumbling down, the pace quickening by the minute, no one could drive their cars, and you were basically stuck where ever you were right now.

Carly gently stepped down the stairs of her apartment one by one, making a creaking noise with each step she took.

_Creak THUMP creak THUMP_

Her brown locks swayed over her face as she tightly held the pink dressing gown around her body. Her petite frame shaking from the temperature.

Sam's icy blue eyes shot up at her best friend as she lay on the sofa spared out with a red snuggie around her.

''Have a nice bath Cupcake?'' she said with a soft mellow tone with a happy ring to it, as she sat there cosy, toasting herself with a portable fireplace in front of her.

''Not really, it was nice when I was in it, so lovely and warm, but once you're out,…not a nice temperature'' Carly replied her words flowing wobbly due to her shaking body.

''Awe, my poor cupcake'' Sam started her sentence with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

''My poor, shaky, cold, wet Cupcake'' she said as she stretched in her comfortable red snuggie.

''You sure seem like your happy with that portable fireplace spencer got'' Carly said as her dark coffee coloured eyes gazed at the fireplace on wheels.

Sam nodded as she rested her neck on the sofa. She lay so peaceful and calm. If a stranger came through that door right now, who never met Sam Puckett before, they would have stereotyped her as a sweet, innocent angel who loved everyone and everything.

There was a hallow knock at the shays door

''hay hay hay'' a familiar voice said through the door.

Carly smiled ''Come in Freddie''

Freddie hopped in the Shays apartment with his blue snuggie on.

Sam's eyes fluttered open so the piercing blue eyes complimented her face. They set dead on Freddie . ''Ugh'' Sam moaned, as she turned round in her snuggie so she wouldn't face him.

''No need to be vicious'' Freddie said as he hopped towards the portable fireplace.

Freddie put his arms out towards the fireplace as his light auburn eyes basked in its warm dancing glow. ''It's so warm…'' his mouth managed to mutter from the pure pleasure he was feeling.

The feeling didn't last for long. Sam's foot sprang from nowhere and kicked him. The push of the kick was so hard it knocked him right down to the floor

Freddie fell like a plank of wood.

''OW, SAM!'' he exclaimed as he lay there hurting.

''This is, _**my**_heat Benson. You want to borrow it? You have to ask mama'' She said as she put her hands in front of the heater to enjoy the warmth.

Freddie dusted himself of the floor and looked at Sam. ''Can I please enjoy the heat too?'' He asked

''mmm…No'' She said as she smirked and continued to hold her arms out towards the twirling amber flames.

''SAM-'' Freddie started.

Sam's sapphire orbs challenged Freddie with a death glare.

''What Freddie!'' she continued.

Before long Sam and Freddie were in an argument.

Carlotta rolled her auburn eyes at the both of them. They were behaving like there shoe sizes, not their age. She opened her mouth and realised a soft roar.

''While you five year olds argue over the purple crayon, I'm going put the tv on'' She might as well have been talking to the wall.

She switched the television on, a blonde girl was tidying papers up on her desk. ''In other news, a blizzard hits Seattle…''The girl started

''THIS IS MY HEAT'' Sam's voice boomed

''SPENCERS FIREPLACE'' Freddie challenged.

Sam put her hands on her hips and she loudly spat out ''SHHHHHH'' Her finger pointed directly on the television screen.

''We advise you to stay indoors, all roads are driveable . All jobs have been put on halt until further notice-'' The power went out.

''Oh no…'' Carly said as her eyes tried to see through the pitch black. The only thing lighting the room up was the fireplace.

''See what you did?'' Sam said as she glared at Freddie.

Freddie was speechless.

''Oh yeah…because I turned off the power…'' He responded.

Sam rolled her eyes.

There was an eerie awkward silence for around 10 minutes.

''I'm bored'' Sam said breaking it, like a hammer on glass.

''Let's play a game'' Carly said.

Freddie's eyes lit up, if they were made of light, his eyes would have lit up the whole room.

''I know, ill describe a piece of technology, and you have to try and guess what it is!'' He said excitedly.

''I know, let's do anything but that'' Sam said, in an exited way, mocking him.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

Carly was lost in a trance, she quickly snapped out of it and asked- ''Do you think that five minute love stare works?'' she asked warmly.

''What that old myth? It's a load of rubbish'' Sam replied.

Freddie looked more confused than a curious Labrador.

Sam looked at him waiting for the light to come on. The penny to drop. The brain to realise.

Nothing happened.

''You know? The whole thing about the five minute stare?'' Sam said.

Freddie looked blankly.

Sam rolled her eyes. ''Doesn't this work know anything?''

Sam went on to clarify.

''There's a saying, that if you stare into someone's eyes for five whole minutes, you will fall in love with them'' She explained.

''Oh.'' he said blankly.

''Yeah it's a load of nonsense'' Sam said.

''You don't know that'' Carly shot back.

''Oh trust me, I know'' Sam told her.

''It needs to be proven that it doesn't work though'' Carly stated.

''Ok then, no time like the present'' Sam said as she got up and stretched off the sofa.

''Come here Benson'' She said as she sat on the floor and pointed to the space in front of her.

''Hu'' Freddie said again with another confused look on his face, this time, Carly joined in.

''Me and Freddork hate each other right? What a good way to prove this whole thing is garbage'' she stated as she pointed towards the floor. As if she was saying ''sit boy.''

''Ooo, I like it'' Carly said as she sat down on the floor also, waiting for Freddie to sit down so they should observe.

Freddie Blinked.

Blinked.

Blinked.

''Wha?-''

''SIT BOY'' Sam bellowed.

Freddie quickly followed orders.

After 5? Freddie said.

''In five…Four …Three Two…'' He said before they were off.

Her eyes watched his like a hawk,

His eyes watched deeply into hers.

And there was silence.

_Tick…Tock…Tick Tock…_

Sapphire eyes, challenging Chocolate eyes.

Silence deafening.

Time slowing.

Eyes watching.

And then it was over.

A silence approached like the one earlier.

''Well?...' Carly broke it like a knife through butter.

Sam's eyes looked as though they were in a trance.

Her lips leaned in, Approaching Freddie.

Carly's eyes widened.

Freddie was in a state of utter shock.

As she crept _closer,_

_And closer,_

_And closer, _

Until.

''PING''

She flicked his head.

''OW!'' Freddie said holding his head in pain.

''Oh Sam'' Carly said in a ''that's so typical'' tone.

''What? You really think id fall in love with THIS dork? It's LAUGHABLE. I don't have feelings for you dork, do you have feelings for me?''

Freddie's eyes stared at her blankly. As he shook he's head as a ''no'' response.

''I guess we are done here then'' Sam said as she got up from the floor and stretched.

''But-'' Carly protested

''Done. Finished. Over. The lame thing doesn't work''

Carly looked kind of sulky ''ok'' she responded lightly.

''I'm tired, whose joining me for sleep? '' She asked as she let out a yawn.

''me'' Carly said as she got up from the floor.

''I better be going'' Freddie said as he also arose. He swiftly moved to the door as he said ''Bye all''

''Bye'' ''Cya'' they both responded.

Sam got up and crept up the creaky stairs.

She was heading towards the spare room that was put in just for her.

Spender just decided to do so, she was living there anyway.

She snuck into the room, and took off her slippers she was wearing, along with her snuggie and crept into her covers.

''mmm, just like momma likes it'' She said as she pulled the covers over her and got comfy.

The bed felt like a piece of heaven that somehow, made it onto earth. Softer then a cloud, comfy as a bed of roses.

Sam's eyes drooped lower, and lower, and lower, until they were closed…

And then slumber took her…

_And she began to dream…_

_She was in a room somewhere, a house that looked Simmiler to Carly's._

_Her lips were on someone else's, as her blond curls tangled together over his sholder, _

_Sam moaned as he kissed her neck._

''_I love you'' She mumbled too him._

_The figure pulled back, becoming more focused now._

''_I love you too Sam''._

_The figure replied._

**Sam woke up screaming.**

The scream rippled through the whole house.

It was the most alarming sound you would have ever heard coming from anywhere on that street.

Her body was shaking, but not because of the temperature.

Because the boy she was kissing,

Was a Mr. Fredward Benson.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel- : ) I hope you enjoyed.

Theodore- pokes angel in the ribs

Angel- OW!


	2. Dream Journal

Angel- I should remind you that PrincessSeddiePaws says she is getting this typo and grammar and spelling checked by her ''beta'' as soon as she can ^_^ she also loves EVERYONE one of her readers ^_^ 3

Theodore- She's really sappy…

Angel- Enjoy… I happen to enjoy 'sappiness' It's the emotions form your soul, it's the journey to the…''

Theodore- …e.e None of the content belongs to PrincessSeddiePaws. Enjoy.

P.S The dreams are NOT strong. Just kissing and such, nothing more than that. If I must bump it up to M I shall though…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam breath was quick and rapid. It left her body the same way steam would leave a train when it was at full acceleration.

Sam's palms were very sweaty. A thousand thoughts filled her mind all at once ''how'' ''what'' ''who'' ''where'' why'' A rush of questions and answers, coming and leaving her brain simultaneously, with no real answers to satisfy them.

_Creak THUD creak THUD Creak THUD_

Came the sound from down the hall, someone was running at the speed of a lightning.

_Creaaaaaaak_

The oaky door crept open as two chocolate eyes peeped from around the corner.

''Sam?'' Carly's voice came out breathless and worried. Her hair had dried now, from her previous shower. Her brunette locks hung in there sparkling glory, the shower she had really made her hair beam with a healthy glow.

Sam gulped, trying to get her breath to slow down and not look so suspicious. ''Yeah I'm fine cupcake, just had a nightmare is all'' She responded as smoothly as possible, trying to act like she didn't care about what happened, and wasn't worried.

''Oh'' Carly's voice came out a lot calmer and satisfied, as she could see her best friend didn't seem hurt or damaged in anyway.

''From the way you screamed, it sounded like you were about to be murdered by a serial killer'' Carly's breath slowed down as she let out a little laugh to go along with it.

Sam tried her best too smile like she normal would, you know, if she hadn't just had a dream of Benson making out with her.

''Its fine cupcake'' Sam responded. Her voice was a lot calmer now, smooth, more Samish. Very believable. Sam was one heck of an actress.

Carly nodded. Too Sam, Carly's nod looked quite calm and satisfied.

''What was you dreaming about, did a psychopath have you in his grip?'' Carly asked.

_More like a dork had her in his arms._

''Something like that'' Sam responded.

''Wanna talk about it?'' Carly asked.

Wanna talk about it? Sam would rather rip all the nails out of her fingers, one by one then speak about what just happened with anyone.

Never mind her best friend, who she knew would ask her a thousand questions, that even she didn't have an answer too right now.

''I'm fine cupcake'' Sam said.

Carly knew that this was a code word for ''I really don't want to talk about my feelings right now Carls.''

Carly looked into her best friends icy blue eyes and waited for something. Anything. Nothing happened.

''Okay'' she said gently, well, if you're going to cope with this maybe-

_THUD Creak THUD Creak THUD Creak THUD Creak _

Someone else was coming down the hall.

Sam's heart raced. Was it Freddie? Would she really have to face him after what just happened? The oaky door creaked open as her eyes were glued too it to revel the answer.

No.

It was Spencer, He had a mop in his hand and a mop bucket over his head.

He starts swinging the mop around and around like a ninja would with nun chucks, soon enough the clock and everything on ''Sam's'' bedside table were knocked off onto the wooden flooring.

''SPENCER WILL PROTECT!'' He yelled as loud as he could

''ROAR!'' He yelled straight after.

''Calm down Jackie Chan, Sam just had a nightmare'' Carly said in a way that foreshadowed she was almost about to giggle. She didn't though, her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of ponder.

Carly's arms rested on her hips ''Good heavens Spencer, why do you have a mop bucket on your head?'' She asked with wonder in her voice.

''When did you turn British!'' Spencer's voice boomed from within the mop bucket

Carly giggled and rolled her eyes. ''Seriously, the mop bucket?''

''There was a squirrel outside making a noise, it wouldn't shut up. So I went outside and decided to trap it in the bucket, so I could move it to the park, so I could get some sleep, but now the buckets stuck on my head and I can't get it off…'' The voice from under the bucket boomed.

Since spencer's head was in a bucket, the voice came out almost echo-y , and for some reason, surprisingly louder.

''How did the bucket end up on your head?'' Carly looked astonished.

''The squirrel outsmarted me…'' His voice came out ashamed.

''_Righhht…_'' Carly said.

''I'll go and attempt to try and get this thing off my head'' Spencer said.

''Good idea'' Carly replied.

Spencer left the room.

Carly shook her head.

''What was you saying Carls?'' Sam asked.

''Oh yeah, I was just going to say that-''Carly started but got interrupted

_CRASH BANG THUD CREAK SLAM BOOM CRASH BAM_

It sounded like someone had fell down the stairs.

Spencer's voice bellowed from down the stairs.

''IM OK!'' he exclaimed.

''That maybe you should keep a Dream Journal'' Carly finished her sentence off too Sam.

''A dream journal?'' Sam's head tilted, as her golden locks swayed with the movement. Sam's posture turned into a confused pose, as she waited for her best friend to give an answer.

''It's like a diary'' Carly started.

''Ew'' Sam commented.

''But you record your dreams in it'' Carly continued.

Sam looked kind of puzzled.

''Its suppose top help you figure things out, clear your mind'' Carly finished.

Figure things out? Clear your mind? That sounded as good as ''ham sandwich'' to Sam right now.

Sam nodded, she was listening.

''I'll think about it'' Sam said quite honestly.

''Well, ima go back to my room…unless you want to talk some more?'' Carly's voice changed pitch and went higher at the end.

Sam shook her head, as her blond hair dangled around her cheeks.

''Okay then, Night Sam'' Carly said as she closed the door

''Night Carls'' Sam replied.

Sam waited for all to go quiet before taking out a blue pen and getting a notepad from the side.

And then…she began to write.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . The Benson Household. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddie tapped his pen on the table repeatedly. Unlike a certain Blond who had been thinking about it ever since she woke up screaming, Freddie actually hadn't gave the ''five minute stare'' ordeal, a second thought.

Freddie had been studying for his end of year tests all week. They were extremely important, whatever he got now, would affect what collage he got into year after next.

Freddie still had a year to go after the summer holidays, but you see, Freddie had his heart set on a special school. ''Lakewards Academy.''

This academy only accepted high grades, Freddie had got scores in the past that had met the terms of lakewards academy.

Freddie only had two years not too mess it up and get a grade lower than a B+

''The ovaries are a vital part in a females reproductive syst-''

''_Wu wu wu wu!'' _came a noise from outside.

Freddie looked up from his paper, but all had fallen silent. He decided to look back down on his paper again and start again.

''_Wu wu wu wu!''_ There it was again. The sound obviously came from a puppy, a puppy that hadn't developed its bark very well just yet, as it came out more of a howl, pine and bark, all in one.

Freddie tried to block it out.

''Females reproductive''-

''_Wu wu wu wu wu!'' _There it was again.

Freddie groaned. He couldn't let it go on like this.

He picked put down his black pen on the wooden table, and went outside in the hall.

There lay a puppy, with some sort of paper in between its paws.

The puppy looked like a beagle. It had no collar, it was most likely lost and afraid.

Freddie felt bad about groaning before, it was only a lost little beagle.

''What cha got there buddy?'' Freddie said.

The beagles floppy ears drooped to the side as its pink tongue dropped out of his mouth. His tail began too wag furiously.

As he guarded the paper with his fluffy paws.

That had…

Mysterious blue ink written all over it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel- AWE! PUPPEH! ^^ tehe, don't forget to leave a review if you can : )

Theodore- Awe, wittle angel is a babbbbby.

Angel- -.- Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction…


	3. Authors Note Five minute stare

I'm just about to write the new chapter, But before I do, I thought I'd resolve a question.

''Does the 5 minute stare actually work?''

The answer: It can work, yes.

Not all the time, but it can work. You see, for those five minutes, you are completely focused on that one person. Your brain can start thinking differently about them, as you notice things while your staring at them like ''I never noticed his eye colour was so blue…'' or ''her hair is really curly''. Etc etc.

For those five minutes, your brain is completely focused on them, you notice things you didn't notice before, there flaws… there none flaws : ) If it does work, it might not happen straight away though. After the five minutes is up, they may go home later that night, and after a while, a ''crush'' might develop : ) Then maybe into something more. It can take anything from days, too weeks, to months….to years if you're in denial about the whole thing like some people *coughs*Sam *coughs*

So as a whole, yes in can work : )

Just thought I'd answer the question : )

~PrincessSeddie


	4. Snowfalling Slumber

Angel- I hope you enjoy! None of the content belongs to PrincessSeddie *in a singing voice that latterly…makes her sound like an angel*

Theodore- …*Blinks* Pretty…

Angel- Really?

Theodore-I mean ugh …Pretty lame… a garbage disposal sounds better then you!

Angel- MEAN

P.S The dreams are NOT strong. Just kissing and such, nothing more than that. If I must bump it up to M I shall though…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . The Benson Household. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddie's brown eyes settled on the puppy's paws.

''Can I have a look buddy?'' His voice came out clearly,. The same kind of voice you would get if a parent was speaking to toddler.

The puppy's warm brown eyes met with Freddie's deep chocolate eyes as his tail began to make short staccato pats on the hall flowing.

''Wu wu wu wu wu!'' The puppy's bark came out as happy, excited.

The beagle jumped up from his laying possession and eagerly pounced towards Freddie. He put his hind in the air, while he rested his head on his paws, as he gently let the piece of paper slip from within his teeth.

''Good boy'' Freddie said as he petted the dog in between his ears. The dogs tail once again hit the floor over and over.

Freddie was intrigued by the piece of paper. He opened it up and tried to read the remains. The words didn't seem too make sense.

''Dream'' ''Stare'' ''Scared'' ''Afraid'' ''Diary''.

The words that he could read didn't make sense out of context. Unfortunately a lot of the writing in between has been scribbled out with pen, and the dogs drool washed any chance of him trying to read under the scribbles.

Freddie was still intrigued though. Amused even.

Freddie's mind was like this, he often loved to ponder about things.''Where did the paper come from''? ''How did the dog get it''? ''Why did he get it?'' ''Was he meant too''? and so on.

Freddie decided to go back inside, take the piece of paper with him, and continue to study. He turned the handle of his apartment door to go inside. Something didn't seem right…

The constant wagging of the puppy's tail stopped thumping. Oh yeah…

_The puppy. _

The puppy's eyes looked up at him. Lost, afraid, not wanting to be left alone. There was something about the puppy's eyes, that took Freddie's heart strings and played them like a violin. Freddie sighed.

He opened the door to his apartment and said.

''In ya come then buddy'' His voice relaxed yet hyper.

''wu wu wu wu wu!'' The puppy barked.

He raced into Freddie's apartment faster than Gibby ate a tin full of radishes.

Freddie smiled and closed the door behind him. Freddie was determined to find the puppy's home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .The Fire Escape -2:25AM. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The air was crisp, the snow had settled in the last hour, falling at a slow constant speed.

Sam's golden locks hung over her notepad as she wrote, the snow gently falling on her curls as they protected the notepad from getting snow on them.

Sam looked through the window at Carly's, and saw that the snow had slowed. She decided to go outside for some air and see if she could think things out, and somehow, someway, she ended up on the fire escape.

Sam sighed.

She ripped the page from her notepad and crushed it into a ball, chucking it on the floor, where a pile of notepad crushed up balls lay.

A while back, a playful puppy had stolen one of the crumpled papers and ran off with it, Sam thought about chasing it, but what good would it have done anyway?

It was on the floor crinkled up for a reason. It had nothing good on it…

Sam just couldn't seem to write her feelings down on paper. Maybe it was due to the fact that she didn't _know_ her feelings about the dream. It all happened so fast, and it had only been a few hours before she dreamed it.

She looked up at the gleaming moon that shone with all its beauty through the snow. The night sky was amazingly wonderful tonight.

Sam's icy blue eyes settled on its stunning sight.

If only she could just figure out what the heck happened. She knew she didn't _hate_ Freddie. Recently, she had been getting a lot closer to him.

_Where do I even stand anymore? _Her mind asked over and over.

Enemies was too far off, And best friends seemed too much of a stretch.

_I mean…I rip on him constantly…_ She said in her head, trying to answer her own question.

Sam lightly groaned. Her head felt so messed up, and her thoughts felt extremely muffled.

A quick gush of wind swept through the air, before maintaining its slow atmosphere again.

Sam put her black scarf right, as it came untied.

She rested her curls on the fire escape bricks, her ear muffs gently hit the bricks with them.

Sam yawned.

She looked at the sky's striking scenery before her, if she was looking at this sight on a picture, Sam would have sworn it was Photoshoped.

Sam's eyes began to droop…

_Slowly._

_Gently_

_Silently_

Until her eyes were covered by her lids, and the scenery in front of her vanished.

_Quiet_

_Tranquil_

_Soothing _

_Slumber._

_Calming _

_Relaxing_

_Comforting_

_Rest. _

At first there was nothing, just black, just silence, just sleep.

And then, objected started to form, and objects became figures…and figures became things…

Until Sam began …to dream…

_The house was cosy, warm, inviting._

_Outside it looked like it was snowing violently._

_Inside this house, it seemed calm, safe._

_Sam's locks rested on a figures lap._

_The fire burned, as its flames danced._

_Sam never moved her eyes off them, they enchanted her._

_The figure petted her curls over and over._

_A gentle moan of bliss escaped Sam's lips. _

_The figures hands searched for the spaces in between her figures, until they were found. _

''_I love you Samantha…'' The figure said softly, again playing with her golden hair._

''_I love you too Freddie'' Sam responded, as she watched the red dance with the orange. _

_Freddie kissed her head gently as she closed her eyes…._

Sam awoke with a jolt, disturbed.

A violet scream escaped her lips, for the whole of Bushwell Plaza to hear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Angel Sleeping* Zzzz…

Theodore: Awe, when she's sleeping she looks kind of adorab-a dork. She looks like a dork. UM…Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! BYE.


End file.
